


Cały jego wszechświat

by Winnetou



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Fluff and Angst, IronStrange, Irondad, M/M, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Pre-Slash, co by było gdyby
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 06:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16299764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winnetou/pseuds/Winnetou
Summary: Dlaczego spośród 14 000 605 możliwości Stephen wybrał tę jedną?





	Cały jego wszechświat

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [His entire universe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16380233) by [Winnetou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winnetou/pseuds/Winnetou)



> To takie moje pobożne życzenie, żeby na końcu wszyscy żyli długo i szczęśliwie.

Otworzył oczy. A przynajmniej spróbował, ale zaraz znowu je zacisnął, bo światło było oślepiające. Po chwili ponowił próbę, tym razem ostrożniej. Uchylił powieki, a blask znów zakłuł go boleśnie, ale w końcu jego oczy przyzwyczaiły się do światła, które okazało się wcale nie takie jasne. Był zwykły słoneczny dzień, choć słońce co raz chowało się za chmurami. Wokół siebie słyszał coraz głośniejsze okrzyki, strzępy rozmów, śmiech, płacz i nawoływania – to słuch wracał do normy. Gdzieś z lewej dobiegł go znajomy głos.

\- Peter! Peter, dzieciaku, spójrz na mnie!

Stephen powoli odwrócił głowę.

Tony Stark klęczał nieopodal. Obejmował kurczowo tego chłopaka, Petera, podpierając go ramieniem. Drugą dłonią odgarniał mu włosy z twarzy i lekko klepał po policzku. 

\- Peter! Hej, Peter!

W końcu chłopak poruszył się. Jęknął – pewnie też poraziło go światło – ale po chwili zogniskował wzrok na pochylającym się nad nim mężczyźnie.

\- Pan Stark?  
\- W porządku? Jak się czujesz? Boli cię coś?

Stephen widział tylko profil Starka, ale nawet to wystarczyło, by dostrzec, że jego oczy są podejrzanie wilgotne, a dłonie drżą, podobnie jak głos. Uśmiechnął się półgębkiem i ostrożnie spróbował wstać. 

\- Nic mi nie jest. Tak myślę. – Powiedział chłopak. – Co się stało? Już po wszystkim? Pamiętam, że… Pamiętam takie złote światło…  
\- Już nic nie mów. Już po wszystkim. – Naraz Tony przygarnął Petera do siebie, zamykając go w mocnym uścisku. – Już po wszystkim, mały. Wróciłeś. 

Peter nie odpowiedział, tylko zacisnął dłonie na bluzie Tony’ego.

\- Dobra robota, Stark.

Tony podniósł głowę i spojrzał na doktora Strange’a. Delikatnie wyswobodził się z objęć Petera, każąc mu leżeć i się nie przemęczać, po czym wstał i zbliżył się do drugiego mężczyzny.

\- To też twoja zasługa – powiedział. – Bez ciebie by się nie udało.  
\- Ja tylko przedstawiłem plan. Ty go zrealizowałeś.  
\- Wciąż nie mogę uwierzyć, że się udało. – Tony pokręcił głową i uśmiechnął się. - Szansa jedna na czternaście milionów…  
\- Tak, szansa jedna, na czternaście milionów… 

Stephen chciał dodać coś jeszcze, ale naraz poczuł, jak ziemia ucieka mu spod nóg. Upadłby, gdyby Tony go nie podtrzymał.

\- Ty też nie powinieneś się przemęczać – zauważył.

Troska w jego głosie sprawiła, że Strange poczuł w piersi ciepło. W normalnych okolicznościach nie pozwoliłby sobie okazać słabości, ale to przecież nie były normalne okoliczności. Udało się. Wygrali. Wrócili. 

\- Cieszę się, że nic ci nie jest – powiedział, obejmując Tony’ego, który sapnął z zaskoczenia.  
\- Ja też się cieszę, że jesteś cały – odparł po chwili Stark, odwzajemniając uścisk.

Stephen cieszył się, że Tony nie widzi jego twarzy. Wtedy, na Tytanie, widział czternaście milionów sześćset pięć możliwych przyszłości. Wybrał jedną. I nigdy nie przyzna się przed nikim, że to nie była najpewniejsza opcja. 

To, że mógł zajrzeć w przyszłość, pozwoliło im wtedy ułożyć plan, dzięki któremu mogli ocalić wszechświat. Każdą wizję musiał ocenić i zdecydować, jakie pociągnie za sobą konsekwencje. Nie miał miejsca na pomyłkę. Wtedy powiedział, że spośród czternastu milionów sześciuset pięciu możliwości, tylko jeden wybór gwarantuje wygraną. Kłamał. Wygrywali w jedenastu przypadkach. Jedenaście różnych możliwości rozegrania walki i zwyciężenia. Spośród nich trzy były absolutnie pewne, ale on nie wybrał żadnej z nich.  


Czternaście milionów sześćset cztery razy widział, jak Tony Stark ginie i wybrał tą jedną przyszłość, która gwarantowała mu życie. Stephen nigdy nie przyzna się przed nikim, że dla Tony’ego zaryzykował całym wszechświatem.


End file.
